


Coffee Meeting

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Clara and Bette (One-shot) [2]
Category: The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: 2 weeks later and Bette finally calls Clara and they meet for coffee, agreeing to be friends.
Relationships: Bette Porter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clara and Bette (One-shot) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619419
Kudos: 4





	Coffee Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the 2nd part to the Bette and Clara story.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it
> 
> Emily

It had been 2 weeks since that night in the alley, Bette was looking at her phone and the number Clara had given her before she left, Bette still hadn’t got around to calling Clara, she had so much on her mind, such as the issue between them concerning the age gap between them, Clara was 25 whilst Bette was closing in on turning 50 soon and yet here she was, thinking about how good she felt with Clara that night and how hard she came, Alice walked in later that day and took Bette for a coffee, Alice smirked at Bette’s distracted look, Alice could see the wheels inside Bette’s head turning as she thought about Clara, taking a sip of her coffee Alice set it down on the table before leaning back in her seat, folding her arms as she looked at Bette “So… what are you thinking so hard about?” she asked.

Bette responded with a frustrated sigh as she handed the piece of paper with Clara’s number on it, Alice looked at the number as Bette looked at her “What do I do?” she asked.

Alice shrugged her shoulder “Well depends, did you enjoy that night with her?” she asked.

Bette nodded her head “Yes I did but… there is still the issue concerning our age gap” she whispered.

Alice snorted “Didn’t stop you that night” she chuckled.

Bette snorted in response “No it didn’t, would it have stopped you?” she asked.

Alice thought for a nanosecond before responding with a resounding “No” she answered.

Bette nodded her head “So what would you do?” she asked.

Alice smirked “I’d call and invite her over, then it’d ride her face” she said.

Bette blushed “Thanks for that” she muttered.

Alice snickered “Look, if you enjoyed being with her… just call her” she said as she slid the number back to Bette.

Bette sighed heavily as she picked up the number “And what do I say?” she asked.

“Ask her for coffee” Alice instructed “And just talk to her” she said.

Bette glared at Alice “You’re not going to let this go… are you?” she asked.

“Nope” Alice replied with a grin.

“Fine” Bette replied with a sigh as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled in Clara’s number.

After about 3 rings, the call was answered as Clara’s soft velvet voice came through the other end “Hello” she greeted cheerfully.

Bette smiled “Hi, it’s Bette” she replied.

“Bette, hey… I was beginning to wonder wherever or not you would call?” Clara replied.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been busy” Bette replied, “I was wondering wherever or not you would be free for coffee tomorrow?” she asked.

“Yeah I am free, I have the day off” Clara answered, Bette could hear the excitement in her voice.

“Great, how does 12:00pm sound?” Bette asked.

“Perfect, I look forward to seeing you” Clara answered eagerly.

Bette grinned “See you tomorrow” she said and soon after a quick goodbye they hung up, Alice was smirking at Bette.

“What?” Bette asked as she looked at her.

Alice giggled “Somebody is eager to see you” she said.

Bette blushed “Shut up” she whined.

Alice laughed “It’s true, it wasn’t even on speaker phone and I could still hear her” she said.

Bette chuckled as her cheeks went bright red.

Alice was right, Clara was very eager to see her again.

Soon Bette and Alice parted ways with a hug and Bette promised to call and tell her how it went with Clara tomorrow.

Bette returned to her office and went back to work.

The following day:

Bette walked into the coffee shop and smiled when she saw Clara sitting there in the booth patiently waiting, sitting there with the familiar brown leather jacker folded neatly beside her, wearing a tight short sleeved t-shirt that showed off her muscular arms and her long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, her soft blue eyes landing on Bette and her lips curved into a bright smile, Bette nodded and waved as she headed over to the booth, getting to her feet Clara and Bette hugged each other before sitting back down in the booth “It’s good to see you” Bette said as they sat opposite each other in the booth.

“It’s good to see you too” Clara replied, Clara and Bette ordered their drinks and began to talk “You know, Yesterday I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to call me” she admitted.

Bette smiled “Truth is, I was trying to decide wherever or not to call you” she admitted “The age gap” she said.

Clara shrugged “If the age gap bothers you… well we can just get to know one another, as friends” she said.

Bette nodded her head “I’d like that” she replied, soon the 2 of them fell into a comfortable conversation, getting to know one another as their orders were delivered to their booth and they continued to get to know one another, Clara and Bette getting to know each other equally.

“So… how long have you been into women?” Bette asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Since forever” Clara replied as she took a sip of her coffee “Though my parents weren’t quite accepting to it, they threw me out and I stayed with my aunt” she answered.

Bette became sympathetic “I’m sorry” she said.

Clara shrugged “I’m fine though, my parents may not accept me but in the end I am who I am” she said “I spent most of my teenage years ashamed of who I am” she said.

“So have you had many relationships?” Bette asked.

“A few, my longest one was at Stanford” Clara admitted.

“Stanford huh… impressive” Bette replied, “So what do you do?” she asked.

“My aunt owns a tech company; I work in administration” Clara admitted.

“Your aunt and you get along?” Bette asked.

“We do… she was very proud of me when I came out” Clara replied “She’s been like a mother to me” she said.

The conversation continued for a while with Bette and Clara asking questions about one another, then the subject of ex’s came up and Bette talked about Tina and then she opened-up about how she had an affair.

Clara nodded her head “Well I can’t really judge you… that make me a hypocrite” she replied as she took a sip of her coffee “I cheated on my University girlfriend” she admitted.

“Another student?” Bette asked with a wince.

Clara shook her head and cringed “With my professors’ wife” she admitted.

Bette winced “Yikes” she replied.

“Yeah, my ex-girlfriend went ballistic” Clara replied.

“I bet, did your professor find out?” Bette asked.

Clara nodded her head “Yeah he did, but after I finished university” she replied “His wife didn’t want him ruining my future over one stupid mistake” she said “So she protected me”

Bette smiled “That was nice of her” she said.

“And since then there had been 2 other girlfriends but the relationships never lasted, worse one was Emma” Clara replied.

Bette looked confused “Worse how?” she asked.

“She left me for a man, turned out I was just an experiment” Clara replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

“I’m sorry” Bette replied.

They fell back into a comfortable conversation, both no longer talking about ex’s and staying far from that topic, Bette and Clara sat in the booth talking and sometimes laughing whenever the other said something funny.

2 hours had passed and Bette realized the time and so did Clara “I best get going, my aunt wants me to drop by” Clara said as she got to her feet and grabbed her brown leather jacket.

Bette got to her feet and watched Clara slip the jacket on before pulling some money and setting it down on the table to pay for the coffee “I would have paid for the coffee” she said.

Clara shrugged “No, you invited me for coffee, I pay” she replied with a smile before she noticed how intently Bette was staring at her, Clara narrowed her eyes curiously “What you staring at?” she asked.

Bette stepped closer and reached around Clara slowly, taking the pony tail in her right hand Bette undid it from it’s ponytail, Clara’s blonde hair flowing gracefully down over her shoulders as Bette pulled back “That’s much better” she said.

Clara smiled as she brushed the one side back behind her ear as her cheeks went red as she replied, “It was so nice to see you again?” she said.

“It was so nice to see you too” Bette replied and soon the 2 parted ways with a friendly hug.

Bette went back home and called Alice and told her how it went whilst Clara returned to her aunt’s penthouse.

Clara walked in, her aunt was sitting on the couch with her legs curled up, she was going through the files as Clara sat down, her aunt took off her glasses and undid her red hair “So… how did it go?” she asked.

Clara sighed heavily “It was just a friendly chat” she said.

Her aunt scoffed “Friendly?” she asked with a smirk.

“We agreed to be friends” Clara admitted.

“Damn, looks like I owe Richard $20” her aunt pouted.

“You took a bet on me?” Clara asked horrified.

Her aunt just shrugged “Can you blame me, you came in here after that night with a grin on your face” she teased with a grin.

“We’re just friends” Clara replied as folded her arms and pouted.

“That’s what you said about your professors wife and look what happened” Her aunt replied as she took a sip of whiskey.

“Thanks for bringing up the lowest point of my life” Clara muttered.

Her aunt sighed heavily as guilt ran through her “I’m sorry dear, I just want you to be happy… I’m not going to be here forever” she said as she pulled Clara into her side “You’re not just my niece, your more of a daughter to me” she said.

Clara curled up into her aunt’s side as a tear ran down her cheek “You’ve been so much more a mother to me” she whispered “I love you”

Lisa kissed her on the forehead “I love you too” she whispered before she slowly turned and grabbed the envelope from the side table “Here, this came for you” she said.

Clara looked at it as she gently took it from her aunt “Thanks” she said as she remained curled up against her aunts’ side, wiping the tear from her eyes she opened the letter and red the contents “My mother?” she asked.

Lisa nodded her head “Your mother wants to see you” she revealed.

Clara scoffed “From what I remember, she said I was dead to her” she replied.

“I know” Lisa said.

Clara set the letter down “Can we discuss this tomorrow, I just want to remain here and watch movies” she said.

Lisa smiled “Of course we can discuss it tomorrow, but unfortunately we have the party to attend tonight” she said.

Clara whined “Oh Auntie Lisa” she whined like a petulant child.

Lisa smiled “How about you and I go to the party and then when we get home, we have a girls night in” she offered.

Clara looked at her “Where’s Uncle Richard?” she asked.

“He’s working late… again” Lisa replied.

Clara and her Aunt Lisa got to their feet, Clara reluctantly agreeing to go and keep her Aunt company to the party.

In the meantime:

Bette was on the phone to Alice talking about how it went with Clara before she hung up, she needed to get ready and promised to meet Alice at the party they were both attending tonight.

Unknown to either of them though that they were both going to attend the same party.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this
> 
> Part 3 - Party Meeting: Aunt Lisa and Clara attend a party only for Clara to run into Bette again, Bette and Clara talk some more and Bette gives Clara advice about the letter, Clara meets Dani and become friends whilst Bette learns more about Clara from Auntie Lisa.
> 
> Please give feedback
> 
> Emily


End file.
